The Second Circle
by StellaGreene
Summary: "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." - J.A.B. Hermione loves Ron but there is something missing. Draco is facing an arranged marriage to Astoria. Are both of them doomed to live a lie?
1. Touched

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!

_"My story isn't sweet and harmonious, like invented stories. It tastes of folly and bewilderment, of madness and dream, like the life of all people who no longer want to lie to themselves." - Hermann Hesse_

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm going to be late," bellowed Ron, thumping down the stairs as if Hermione didn't have neighbors living below her.

You're always late, she wanted to say. Instead turning to face him, Hermione quickly noted that his shirt was not properly tucked in and that his deep blue robes were wrinkled. She felt a small pang of annoyance but kept her mouth shut. Just last week he had accused her of nagging and she was in no mood to bicker with him for the rest of the day. Her eyes traveled to his face and landed on his bright red hair, which he now kept much shorter than he had at school. Otherwise, Ron Weasley remained unremarkably the same.

For the past two years he had been working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in order to help George, while Hermione worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. However, while she pushed herself to excel, she found that Ron did not share the same enthusiasm. She always thought that he would have done better in the Auror Department with Harry, but knew that saying so would only make Ron stick to his decision.

That stubborn arse.

"There is no need to shout Ronald," replied Hermione sternly. "Your wand is on the kitchen table, there is more floo powder above the fireplace and please manage to not spill it on the rug this time."

At this point she was quite used to making the same speech nearly every morning that Ron spent the night at her flat.

Originally, Ron had wanted to share the flat with her, but had been nearly hexed by Mrs. Weasley who stated that such an arrangement was most improper before marriage. Honestly, Hermione was glad when Ron decided to move in with George above the joke shop because it allowed her to purchase a two bedroom flat in muggle London independently. She was rather proud of her home, especially the second bedroom that she had quickly managed to turn into a small library.

"Yeah whatever, so dinner tonight?" Asked Ron as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Of course. Molly said that she will try to pick up Teddy. You know Harry and Ginny have been working such late hours lately."

"Unlike me," stated Ron, glaring at Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean? Come on Ron you know I wasn't trying to insinuate anything!"

"Sure Hermione. I know you're fucking dying for me to leave Weasley's Wheezes. All the fucking hints you drop! I'm so sorry I'm not the head of the Auror Department like Harry," sniggered Ron. His ears had turned red and he was standing with one foot in the fireplace waiting for her to reply.

"Stop being ridiculous Ronald." Hermione shook her head, slowly rubbing her temples.

"Ridiculous am I? I've had enough of this. I'm late."

Without another word Ron stepped completely into the fireplace before being engulfed by flames.

Hermione sighed and walked over to the gold mirror that hung by the front door of her flat. She had expected a kiss, but it was silly to think that Ron would be rational after an argument. Not to mention the fact that it was not as if their relationship was all that physical. Hermione blushed as she thought of the few times that her and Ron had been intimate in the past three years. She loved Ron, she truly did, and yet there was a hole that was slowly growing inside her. All their bickering drove her insane. She used to find it enduring but lately...

Looking in the mirror Hermione tried to figure out the woman who stared back at her. Her eyes were a soft brown, like warm honey. Her hair, that had once been bushy and tangled, was now long and slick with hints of curls. She was never one to put too much thought into appearance but had succumbed to using a few potions when Ginny hinted that maybe making a little effort in that department would spice up her love life.

She had been wrong.

Hermione pulled off her robes and continued observing herself, looking for flaws. Underneath she was wearing a flowing dress that ended just past her knees. It had taken her a year to gain back the weight that she had lost during the war. Still, she was rather thin, and did not possess many womanly curves. Slowly, Hermione placed her hand on her neck and massaged it in small circles. She locked eyes with her mirror self and moved her hand down, cusping her small breast. Her other hand instinctively slid up her long thigh, under the dress.

She wondered what it would feel like to have Ron touch her with such passion. A fire blazed in Hermione's stomach. She was shocked at her sudden behavior, but she could not stop. Leaning against the wall a small moan escaped her lips. To be touched, even by herself, had sent her spiraling into the unknown world that she had rarely encountered.

A small pop came from the living room.

"Granger! Are you home?"

Hermione froze.

"What the hell Draco, what the hell are you doing coming over to my flat unannounced?" She screamed.

Quickly straightening up she ran down the hallway only to see Draco Malfoy staggering out of her fireplace looking around with mild amusement.

"So this is your flat huh?" Said Draco.

He did not seem at all bothered by the murderous look that Hermione was now giving him. In fact, he was the definition of cool and collected. He oozed confidence. Dark green robes, silver blonde hair that fell to his eyes. His pale grey eyes.

Many thoughts formed in Hermione's mind as she opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. She was at a loss for words.

Draco Malfoy was her colleague. Well, actually he was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and while they had worked together quite closely during the last two years she was mortified to find him standing in her living room. He was not as big of a prick as he had been during school, but he was a git none the less. Although Hermione did have to admit that he had been a great help in persuading some members of the Ministry to pass a few laws against the unfair treatment of house elves.

"May I ask how you found out my address?" Stammered Hermione, trying to regain some control of the situation.

"Potter gave it to me."

"Po- Harry? Harry gave you my address?"

Malfoy smirked and walked over to an armchair, flopping down in it as though he owned the place.

"Yes Granger. Potter gave me your address. Don't get your knickers in a wad now. This is a business call."


	2. Offer

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading! I'm getting back into writing so I'm a bit rusty but we will see how this goes. **

"Here."

Hermione handed Draco a hot cup of tea and sat down on the couch beside him. Picking up a thin woven quilt, she wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to cover up her dress. She should have never taken off that robe. Frowning, she tapped her foot impatiently against the hard wooden floor and looked at the time once again.

Draco smiled innocently. "Don't worry so much Granger, Kingsley knows you won't be coming in," he said, now taking small sips from his cup and turning his head to look out the window. "Nice view."

Hermione noticed that he was smirking, clearly enjoying the prospect of keeping her waiting. He never did learn to play nicely.

"What's this about? Kingsley sent you here to speak with me? And please don't call me Granger you know it irritates me," stated Hermione.

Draco tilted his head and peered over at her. "Right. Hermione."

He stared right into her eyes as he spoke and she blushed, quickly looking down. It was still odd to hear the way her first name rolled off his tongue, even though she had demanded that he use it when they had worked together.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" asked Hermione for what seemed like the tenth time.

Draco stifled a yawn, covering his mouth. "Fine, fine. Kingsley didn't want you to see your office this morning so he had me find you before you showed up."

"My office? What's wrong with my office?" demanded Hermione.

She immediately stood up and began pacing around in circles.

"Granger, sit down," growled Draco.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked back to the couch and sat. Instantly, she started fidgeting with her hands, choosing to ignore the fact that he had once again called her Granger. At least there was no note of bitterness behind it.

Deciding that she was as calm as she was bound to get, Draco spoke again. "Kingsley has decided that Janice Ross will be taking over your position."

Draco attempted to smile but failed. Hermione did not understand. She had done nothing wrong. In fact, she felt like she had done her very best to improve the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She certainly had received a lot of praise from Kingsley, especially on the new regulations she had recently pushed forward. Yet, here she was being fired by Draco Malfoy of all people.

"But...but she can't!" Hermione stuttered. "I can't lose my job, I don't understand I-"

Hermione was stopped by Draco who had now walked over to her and grabbed her softly by the shoulders. Crouching down he looked up at her with confused eyes.

"Fuck. Don't be thick Granger. You're not being fired. You are being promoted," he uttered.

This time he really did smile. Then he laughed. The sound seemed to bounce off the walls and Hermione stayed where she was, shocked. He straightened up and bent over, his whole body shaking as he could not stop laughing. He stole a quick glance at her and she noticed that his eyes were wet with tears.

"You really...you really thought..." he tried to speak but couldn't.

Hermione had never heard him laugh like this, and was unsure of what to do. Suddenly, a feeling overtook her body and she too smiled, and then laughed, nearly snorting in the process. They stayed like that for a few minutes, both clutching their stomachs and trying to catch their breath. Hermione thought that she heard Draco murmur something about her being the brightest witch, and laughed harder. Finally, it dawned on her that she had just been told that she was being promoted. A million questions popped in her mind.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, hitting his arm a bit too enthusiastically.

"Ouch. What the hell Granger!" Draco stopped laughing.

"This isn't funny," she stated, composing herself. "Am I really being promoted?"

Draco rubbed his arm, trying not to sound too annoyed. "I suppose so yes. Don't be so bloody surprised. You have done a...pretty decent job so as much as it pains me to admit this, I wanted you when Kingsley swung the idea by me."

Draco shifted his feet, not daring to meet her eyes. It was clear that he was deeply uncomfortable with giving her a real compliment.

"You want me?" asked Hermione, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"I-well Kingsley believes that you will be an asset to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He has been watching you closely. It is my understanding that he has many projects for you, for us." Draco cleared his throat and continued. "Your position will be directly under me. That is, under the head of the department."

"So this promotion means that I will change departments," muttered Hermione, more to herself than to Draco.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Is that a problem?"

"No, of course not, this is a great opportunity, I just-"

"You've done all that you can do where you are Granger. It's time to spread your wings a little you know. Do you accept the offer?" asked Draco moving closer to her. Too close.

Hermione took a step back. "Yes, I do. This is just a bit unexpected."

Draco moved forward and stretched out his hand. "I suppose we truly are working together now Granger. Take the day off. I am meeting my father for lunch," he shook her hand, squeezing it slightly.

***

The tension that filled the dark, chilly room was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Draco sat at a long dining room table, hardly touching the food on the silver plate in front of him. He glared at the two people sitting across from him, waiting for someone to break the silence. He didn't know why he had fucking agreed to this. He hated this fucking house.

"Eat Draco. Please," whispered his mother.

The man beside her smirked. "Yes Draco, eat," he mimicked.

Draco slammed his fork down, his hands shaking. "What the hell do you want father. Why did you summon me here?"

"Draco, it was my idea," his mother stated. She lifted a tall glass to her lips, and took a sip, avoiding his gaze.

Automatically, Draco's face relaxed. He might have despised himself for it, but he had a soft spot for his mother, who, even with all her flaws, loved him. She didn't love him the way all mothers loved their children, but she did the best she could, and she was all he had.

The war had nearly destroyed her. Even now, Draco was startled by how tired and worn she looked. She had been a beautiful woman once, but that beauty had been taken away. Now, only a flicker of it remained, set deep in her pale blue eyes that were surrounded by thin wrinkles.

He knew that she didn't have much time left. No one ever mentioned anything, least of all his father, but the sickness that had taken a hold of her body and mind was quickly winning.

Draco's father had been a man who Draco had once admired, looked up to, nearly worshiped. But that had been before. Before Draco became a man. Before he had realized how sick his parents were with their pureblood mania, and undying support of Lord Voldemort. They had lost nearly everything, and still his father was set in his ancient ways. He could forgive his frail mother, but he would never forgive his father. This, Draco had decided when the war ended.

"Your mother and I have decided that it is time for you to get married," said Lucius, nonchalantly, as if this was any regular conversation. "We have found you a great match, Astoria Greengrass. I do believe that her sister, Daphne, was your classmate," he continued.

Draco slammed his fists down on the table, his face turning white. "Are you fucking joking?" he screamed.

His father merely smiled. "Now, now, Draco. Behave yourself, and watch your filthy mouth. I will not tolerate this behavior in my house."

Draco's face flushed. "I am not fucking getting married. Have you lost your mind?" he shot a quick look at his mother and tried to remain calm. At least for her sake.

His mother pushed away her untouched plate and used her cane to slowly stand. "Sweetheart please, it is my last dying wish, and Astoria is such a nice girl." A small tear rolled down her face, and she used a handkerchief to pat her eyes.

Draco caught his breath, and felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. His mother had always pretended that she was fine. The mere act of admitting that she was dying meant that she was serious, or seriously trying to manipulate him. Either way, Draco didn't know how to break her heart. He had never seen her so vulnerable before.

He tried to remember what Astoria was like, but found that he had little recollection of the younger girl. Her older sister, Daphne, had been rather attractive, but still. Draco hardly thought about marriage. He had dated, if you could consider it that, Pansy briefly during their sixth year, but she had been a lousy shag. There had been a few girls after the war, but not many. If he was being honest with himself he knew that he wanted a family one day, but with a woman of his own choice. He had failed to realize that his parents would still want to make a match for him. To keep the pure bloodline going.

Lucius stood and wrapped his arm around Narcissa's back. "I see that working for that fool of a Minister has made you soft Draco. Or perhaps it's spending time with so many Mudbloods. Our world truly has gone to shit." He held up his hand to stop Draco from replying. "But you Draco, you come from one of the oldest wizard families there are, and you will keep our bloodline pure. You are to meet Astoria and her family next week, that's settled." Without another word, he turned and strolled out of the room, slamming the door.

"Please don't be angry Draco," his mother said, walking over to him. She reached out to touch his hand but pulled back at the last moment.

"Mother I don't want to marry anybody. I-" he paused not knowing if he had the strength to say his next words, "I don't want for you to die. I'm not ready to let you go."

The corners of Narcissa's mouth turned upwards and she gave a small smile. "At least meet her."

"Do you love father?" Draco suddenly asked.

"I grew to respect and appreciate your father, yes," she replied.

"But do you love him? Love him as a woman should love a man?"

It was an awkward question. But he had to know.

Narcissa's only reply echoed through the room. "Maybe you will be that lucky." 


	3. The Burrow

**A/N: Some people are wondering how Draco can possibly be higher up than Hermione. I know it might not make sense after the war, but in my mind Hermione didn't want to rise too fast because of Ron, and she also didn't want to work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. **

"That looks wonderful Molly, you really shouldn't have," beamed Hermione. She watched the older witch put finishing touches on a gleaming sign that hung suspended in the air above the large table that stretched across the garden of the Burrow. In bright red letters it read 'Congratulations Hermione' and every once in a while cried out things like well done, and way to go!

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and smiled. "Don't be silly dear! This is a celebration. I couldn't be more proud, after all the work that you have done you deserve it. Oh Ron's just going to be thrilled!" she continued, now waving her wand in quick motions and setting the table.

Hermione frowned and turned away, walking inside. "I'm just going to check on the food," she called over her shoulder.

She didn't know why she was so nervous. She knew that Ron would have to be happy for her, but no matter how much he had matured since the war she still sensed his jealousy towards her and Harry. This morning had just proved her suspicions that he was bitter. Not to mention the fact that she would now be working in Draco's department. While Harry had learned to be civil towards Draco, and even saw some changes in his character, Ron, who rarely came to the Ministry, refused to even consider the possibility that Draco wasn't completely evil.

Hermione remembered a conversation she had had with Ron months ago, where she had tried to convince him that Draco was merely a product of his environment, and that he was trying to save his family. Needless to say, Ron didn't speak to her for days after. In the end, they agreed that it would be best to simply not discuss the blonde wizard.

After checking on the food, Hermione decided to curl up with a book while Molly went to get Teddy. It was not long before she heard the kitchen door open and close.

"Mum, are you home?"

George was here, which meant that-

"Hermione? Where are you?" demanded Ron.

Hermione marked the page where she had stopped reading and set down the heavy book. She walked to the kitchen to find Ron and George both sniffing the pots of food. "I'm right here," she smiled, and gave Ron a small kiss on the cheek, before hugging George.

"Mum sent an owl, she said that you have news," said Ron.

George looked mildly uncomfortable. While before the war he would of found the situation quite amusing, he had toned down his humor since Fred's death. "I'm going to check out the garden," he mumbled before walking out of the room to give them space.

Hermione took this opportunity to pull Ron towards her. She pressed her lips against his and ran her hands down his long arms. Breaking away she looked up into his eyes, and counted the small freckles on his face. "I sort of got a promotion this morning," she blurted out. "I mean I did. Kingsley wants for me to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she finished.

Ron shook his head as though he was having trouble understanding what she was saying. "You said yes? What happened to the girl who said that she would never-"

"Oh Ron that was ages ago!" interrupted Hermione. "The Ministry is changing now, and I really think that I could do some useful things in this new position."

Ron took a few steps away from her, and started walking around the kitchen. "So it's decided then? You didn't even think of talking to me? Hang on...Malfoy is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," he stopped short and glared at her.

Hermione nodded solemnly, unsure of what to say next. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but I can make my own decisions Ronald. As for Draco, well why does it matter that I have to work with him? It's not like you have to be in his company. This changes nothing," she stated.

"This changes everything!" yelled Ron, his voice now echoing through the kitchen. "Hermione you know how I feel about him! He is a fucking prick, have you forgotten about him calling you a Mudblood for years? Have you forgotten how he allowed you to be tortured while he stood by and did nothing?"

Hermione's face dropped, and her eyes turned cold as she replied. "Thank you for that trip down memory lane. I am pretty sure that I have the intelligence to remember exactly what happened. Draco will be my coworker, my boss, not my friend. He was a school bully, it's time to move on. I thought that you would be happy for me," she shook her head. "Clearly I was wrong."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I am happy for you. I just thought that you would have better sense, that you would continue doing something important."

Hermione stood still, as though rooted to the floor. "Important?" she finally asked in almost a whisper. "Important?" she asked again, this time raising her voice. "This is important! I would never do something that didn't better the world! You have always tried to hold me back! Why don't you just admit that you're jealous?" she choked out.

"Jealous? Well that's news to me Hermione. If I hold you back so much, why don't you just have some fucking space without me!"

Before she could reply, Ron stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. The house shook slightly and Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Had Ron just broken up with her? No of course not, said a small voice in her head. Ron's temper usually tended to get the best of him, he would just need time to calm down. He had after all stormed out on her before. She regretted losing control and throwing out the jealousy card, but yet she knew that what she had said was true. Ron was more than happy to support her as long as she didn't rise too high, too fast. She was bloody sick of it.

Hermione frowned and looked down at the bottle of wine standing in front of her. Picking it up, she poured herself a glass, and twirled her fingers around the rim. Reluctantly, she took a sip.

By the end of the night Hermione had not one, not two, but five glasses of wine. She walked around chatting with everyone, accepting words of encouragement and congratulations. Every once in a while she scanned the back yard for Ron, who was always sulking. Luckily, the Weasleys were too busy to notice the tension.

The little party was nearing its end when Hermione was abruptly pulled away by Ginny. The two witches walked in silence to Ginny's old room and sat across from each other on the small bed, just as they had done when they were little girls.

Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione's hands. Hermione glanced down, her eyes instantly drawn to the fire red ruby that sparkled on Ginny's slender finger. Her and Harry had wasted no time after the war.

"Spill Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione giggled. "Is it that obvious?"

Ginny shrugged. "Well seeing as I don't remember many occasions, or any actually, when I have seen you drunk, I would have to say yes."

Hermione gave a heavy sigh before telling Ginny everything that had happened in the past couple of hours. Occasionally, she stumbled over her words, her head feeling quite heavy. For a while, she thought that she was going to be sick, but the moment passed.

Ginny listened patiently, nodding. "Well...he is my brother, but we all know that he can be a real prat. This is your night Hermione, don't let him ruin it. Why don't you say goodbye to everyone and go get some sleep? Ron will come around, he loves you."

Hermione tried to protest but finally agreed when Ginny pointed out that her words were slurring together and that she had become difficult to understand. After a painfully awkward twenty minutes, where Hermione thanked everyone with the help of Ginny, she finally found herself in her own dark flat.

She walked to the kitchen, not bothering to turn on the lights. Instantly she felt alone. The whole night had been a disaster. Draining a cool glass of water, she looked around, her eyes having finally adjusted to the darkness. The thought of sleeping in her bed, without Ron, made her stomach clench. Impulsively, Hermione walked back over to the fireplace and picked up some floo powder.

"Ministry of Magic!" she murmured, trying to be as clear as possible.


	4. Firewhiskey

Draco leaned back in his tall, leather chair and propped his feet up on his desk. The room where he was seated was cool, with dark green walls and mahogany bookshelves that touched the ceiling. Overall, it reminded him strangely of the Slytherin common room, a fact that many people commented on, but few knew that green had always been his favorite color.

Draco's current behavior was highly unprofessional but the office was deathly silent and he found himself not giving a damn. After all, a Malfoy did what he wanted. He didn't know why he had been compelled to come to the Ministry at such an hour, other than the fact that he had hoped that his work could possibly distract him from his thoughts. Yet, he had spent the past hour sitting in the darkness, papers scattered and untouched all around him. Rubbing his temples, he swiftly pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a long swig. The firewhiskey had burned his throat at first, but now he felt nothing.

He was set to meet Astoria next Wednesday and try as he might he had no idea how to feel about it. He had spent nearly all of his time after the war helping to catch and sentence many of the remaining Death Eaters. The information he had, was so valuable, that in no time he had climbed to the top, all almost forgiven. The Malfoy name had been cleared. His father had once again manipulated people into believing his new sob story, though it was nothing more but a web of lies.

Draco knew that his father believed that everything Draco did, every Death Eater he helped capture, was just another publicity stunt. But he knew the truth. For once in his life he had finally been able to do what he wanted, what he thought was right. It could never make up for his sins but he had to try. He took another long swig. Would Astoria change the life that he was finally content with? He had still not made up his mind on how he would go about the whole situation. He had agreed to meet her, that was all.

Grabbing his wand from under a piece of parchment, Draco refilled his now nearly empty flask and smiled. Suddenly, he heard the door knob to his office turning. A shadow fell across the room, before someone knocked over the coat hanger that stood in the corner.

"Oops, don't mind me," mumbled a quiet voice between hiccups.

Draco stood and walked over to the figure now sitting on the floor. "Granger? Is that you?"

"Oh hello Draco. What a surprise to see you here. Is this your office?" she laughed. "You see, I thought that it would be a good idea for me to get some work done. I didn't think that you would be here. Why are you here?" she spoke so quickly that he had to really focus on her voice.

She looked miserable, and a little pathetic sitting there. Draco realized that just like him, she had been drinking. Hermione Granger, the most proper witch he had the pleasure of knowing, was wasted, sitting on the floor of his office. There was something about finding her vulnerable that excited him, and there was also something beautiful about her, though he could not put his finger on it.

Draco slid down next to her and held out his flask. "It's the finest firewhiskey you will ever taste Granger."

She turned her head and peered up at him through her thick eyelashes. Minutes seemed to pass before she finally accepted the offer and took a hesitant sip. Automatically she coughed, and scrunched up her nose. He noted that she was no longer the little girl he knew at Hogwarts. Her face had matured, her eyes had a certain light behind them, her lips were thin but full, even her teeth seemed to be much smaller than he remembered. His gaze came back once more to her lips and lingered there.

"I'm not much of a drinker," she said, not noticing the way his eyes practically devoured her.

Turning away Draco took another sip. "You don't say."

"So why are you here?" she asked again.

Draco frowned and tried to think of a good excuse. "Why are you? Trouble in paradise?" he finally asked, unable to contain his curiosity as to what brought her here when she should have been celebrating with Weasley. The thought unnerved him.

"I guess that would be a fair assessment," she replied, reaching for the flask.

Her fingers lightly brushed his, and he felt a jolt in the pit in his stomach. She was warm, and her touch seemed to send electricity down his spine. He decided that he was simply much too drunk, and that she was much too honest. What was she playing at anyways?

"Weasley not up to your standards then?"

"Ron is- we are- well we will be fine," she replied, but her tone lacked the confidence she usually possessed.

"My parents have set up an arranged marriage for me."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted to slam his head against the wall. What the fuck was wrong with him, sharing feelings with Granger as though they were old mates meeting at a pub.

Her body turned towards him and suddenly her face was right in front of his, her brown eyes wide. "An arranged marriage? To whom?"

"Astoria Greengrass. She comes from an old pureblood family." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but was not sure that it worked. "I just found out today," he added.

"Well isn't that what you want?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "The Malfoy I knew would have loved nothing more than to marry the girl with the purest blood."

"You don't know me at all," Draco spit, feeling anger boiling inside him. It wasn't her fault that she believed what everyone else believed, yet he wanted her to know, wanted her to see. "You don't know what it's like, when everyone expects something of you. My parents had an arranged marriage, as did their parents before them. My mother- well she wants this more than anything for me."

In one move, Hermione took a breath, brought the flask to her lips, and chugged the whole thing down.

Draco stared at her. "I hope you know that you just chugged down a two hundred galleon flask of firewhiskey."

Ignoring him, Hermione shook her head. "I suppose now that you told me about your dirty laundry if that's what you can call it, I'll tell you mine. I really debated leaving, but after a confession like that..."

Draco chuckled. "Are you always so brutally honest Granger?"

"I always knew that your whole bully act was fake," she went on as though he had said nothing at all. "It might seem like I can't relate but you don't know how often I find myself thinking that I'm living a lie." She clasped her hands over her mouth, surprised that she had revealed so much. "I really should go-" she made a move to stand but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

Time seemed to slow as Draco found Hermione in his lap. They looked at each other and he was shocked that she was unable to hear his heart.

"How are you living a lie?" he whispered.

"Ron and I, we- everyone expects us to be together," she said, catching her breath. "I think that we are on a break. I love him, I just- I don't feel-"

Hermione's words trailed off as Draco put his finger to her mouth. Her lips parted slightly in shock, but he did not move his hand. Instead, he slowly brushed his fingers across her top lip, then used his thumb to brush across her bottom lip, which was now quivering. She leaned into his touch, and he found that she smelled intoxicatingly sweet, a mixture of roses and cinnamon. Unable to think straight, he moved his hands down to her legs and edged them up under her dress, feeling her silky skin.

"Draco, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"Do you like feeling my hands on your body Granger?" he asked, his voice husky and full of lust.

"No," she said, but her body betrayed her as a small moan escaped her lips.

"After our conversation, don't you think that you should stop lying to yourself?" before she could reply Draco leaned down and kissed her neck, nibbling lightly.

"You're drunk, you're so drunk," she moaned, her breath hot on his face.

"I have a high tolerance. I'm going to fuck you Granger," he stated, as he moved his hands even higher up her thighs.

It seemed as though she was going to give in, but at the last moment, just before he could reach her knickers, her hands collided roughly with his chest. She pushed him away and staggered up.

"I'm not some common slag Malfoy!"

"Go on a date with me," he blurted out.

He didn't know what was happening. He knew that any relationship with her was impossible, and yet he needed her, wanted her.

"A date? Are you crazy? I'm with Ron, and you're arranged to be married to another woman," she practically screamed.

Draco stood and pressed his body against hers, grabbing her hips and grinding them against his. "You're on a break, and I am not married yet," he said softly into her ear. "I can see the desire on your face Hermione, I know you want to know what it's like," he tilted her chin up and barely pressed his lips against hers, "to feel true passion."

"I- I'll think about it," she mumbled.

As on cue, he forced himself to pull completely away from her. They looked at each other for a few moments before she started backing out of his office.

"No one can know," she said, before shutting the door forcefully behind her.


	5. Visit

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update guys!

A small sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she leaned back and placed her head against the cool edge of the tub. The scolding hot water burned her body, while the cool air in the room made her shiver, causing her nipples to harden. It was Tuesday night and Hermione was still unable to process everything that had happened last week. The promotion, the possible break up with Ron who still had not spoken to her, the night with Draco. She had to admit that she had never been so confused in her entire life. To make matters worse, the weekend passed with no news from Ron, or Draco. Then, Monday morning Draco acted as though nothing had happened. He was so shockingly professional as he introduced her to everyone in the department that for a moment she wondered if the night they shared had been nothing but a strange dream. Even when they were left alone in his office so that he could better explain her duties and the projects that she would be working on he made no mention of the date that he had asked her on.

Picking up a wash cloth, Hermione slowly lathered her arms wishing that she could fully relax. She was angry, although she would be the last to admit it. Did she really believe that Malfoy would come knocking on her door to woo her? Did she expect to find flowers and a note Monday morning? This was Draco Malfoy she was talking about, and she had been completely inappropriate that night. Most likely he was having a good laugh about the way that she had allowed herself to act. Plus she had Ron, she thought with a pang of guilt.

But what did she really want? Her and Ron had shared a kiss in the middle of the battle, and afterward she was uncertain of the consequences of it. While it was true that she had had a crush on Ron for years, she never truly considered what a relationship with him would be like. In the weeks that followed the battle she had tried to gather her thoughts, but Ron had other ideas and wasted no time in telling everyone that she was his girlfriend. They were so busy, and so filled with grief that they never had time to discuss the status of their relationship, and Hermione found the need to comfort him through such a dark time. She had tried to talk to him on a few occasions but was always too nervous to push the subject. Ron was blissfully unaware that anything was amiss and made his own assumptions about their relationship.

After their initial kiss, their other kisses did not grow more passionate. In fact, Hermione found them a bit awkward. She tried to make the physical aspect of their relationship work, but it always seemed forced. The worst part of it, she realized, was the fact that Ron did not seem to care, did not seem to want more. Over the course of their relationship she had slowly learned to love him in a romantic way but she was not sure if he felt the same. She wasn't even sure if he cared to delve deep enough into his own feelings to find out. She wanted more than anything to make them work. Hermione Granger did not give up. Yet, maybe some space would be good for them. Maybe it would give them time to see what else was out there, she thought, her mind wandering back to Draco.

Hermione frowned, and sat up in the tub. She thought that it was highly unfair that the man she loved could not excite her in ways that a man who had been her enemy could. Draco Malfoy had single-handedly made her come undone. She could think of little else but the way his hands felt running up her thighs, the way he had bluntly stated that he was going to fuck her. Her cheeks turned red at the mere thought. Hermione considered seeing if she could explore her body to relieve some tension when a knock came from the front door.

Quickly, she jumped out of the tub, pulled on a robe and ran into the hallway. When she pulled open the door her breath caught in her throat. "Malfoy," she said surprised.

He barged in without asking permission and ran his hands through his hair. Hermione felt very vulnerable standing there in nothing but her bath robe, and her mind flooded with certain images of how this situation could go. She had certainly not expected to see him standing in the doorway. She had thought that perhaps Ron had come to apologize and had not wanted to use the Floo so that he wouldn't startle her.

"I'm sorry for coming over unannounced," Draco said, walking over the to couch and bracing his hands against it. "I didn't know who else to go to. I have to meet Astoria and her family tomorrow and I just feel like I'm going to be sick."

"And you came to me? You haven't even spoken to me about anything other than work since-" Hermione paused, not wanting to show him that she was hurt.

Draco looked up, finally meeting her eyes. She felt as though a current was passing between them.

Draco cleared his throat. "I wanted to give you time. I- well I felt rather embarrassed about the way I acted. The way I just wanted to take you right there. Hermione I don't think that you're that kind of woman, I'm truly sorry."

Hermione was stunned. Multiple thoughts raced through her mind. "I don't know what to say. This is so complicated," she began.

Draco slowly walked towards her. "Hermione please allow me to take you on a date. No one has to know, it can be between us. I have promised my mother that I would meet Astoria tomorrow but I swear that I do not intend to marry her. I will make my own match when I find the right woman. But I swear to you, I am single."

He was standing right in front of her now, and she thought that she would possibly faint. "Draco, I really don't know what to say. You know that Ron and I left things up in the air."

Without responding, Draco softly grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her toward him. His lips crushed against hers and his muscular arms wrapped around her small frame, running up and down her back. Hermione pulled away and glanced at him. For the first time she felt truly sexy as she looked into his lust filled gaze. He wanted her, and the thought empowered her and thrilled her to her very core. She felt herself grow wet between her legs. Before she could decide what to do, Draco gently grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back slowly, so that his mouth hovered right above hers. His steel grey eyes were locked onto her with strange intensity. Then, his lips were on hers once again, and his tongue begged entrance into her mouth. Hermione allowed it, and soon they were sharing the best kiss she had ever had. He knew just what to do to push her buttons. He bit her lip and sucked it making her moan.

"The bedroom Draco," she whimpered. "Upstairs on the left."

He picked her up as though she weighed nothing and carried her up the stairs. Before they could make it to the bed her pressed her up against a wall and Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. She felt exposed but at the moment she hardly cared. He groaned and she felt his hard erection rub against her.

"You're going to be the death of me Hermione," he murmured while placing kisses on her neck, and her collarbone. "I promised that I would take you on a date."

"Draco please," Hermione begged. She knew that it was absolutely crazy, but she had never experienced this before and she was dying to know. She didn't even care if it made her seem like some scarlet woman.

"I won't have sex with you Hermione. Not tonight." 


End file.
